supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mr. Saturn
Mr. Saturn (''どせいさん Dosei-san'') es un pequeño personaje originario de la [[EarthBound (universo)|serie MOTHER]]; más específicamente, MOTHER 2 (EarthBound) y MOTHER 3. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., un Mr. Saturn en los créditos del Modo Clásico de Ness. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Mr. Saturn aparece como un objeto y un trofeo. Se caracterizan porque se pueden lanzar más de una vez cada uno de entre 3 a 5 veces. Además, caminan sin rumbo alrededor del escenario, y se les puede atacar, pero no servirá de nada. Este objeto causa un daño muy bajo al ser lanzado (2 a 5% de daño). Sin embargo, producen un alto daño al escudo del oponente. Además, al ser lanzado produce un sonido infantil. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mr. Saturn :Los orígenes de la raza de hombrecillos llamados Mr. Saturn son desconocidos, pero muchos creen que provienen del espacio exterior. Viven en el Valle Saturn y hablan un extraño idioma. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mr. Saturn es sólo otro objeto con el que puedes golpear a un rival. Estos hombrecitos son muy pacíficos y no les gusta meterse en líos, así que puedes estar tranquilo... ¿o no? :*''EarthBound'' Inglés :Mr. Saturn :The origins of the Mr. Saturn race are unknown. But many believe that they come from outer space. They are found in Saturn Valley and speak their own unique language. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mr. Saturn is just another item with which to pelt foes. These guys are laid back and not into fighting, so you can rest easy... or can you? :*''EarthBound'' (06/95) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vuelve a aparecer como un trofeo, y dos pegatinas, además de como un objeto, teniendo la misma función en el juego anterior e incluso el mismo sonido al golpear al oponente. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mr. Saturn :Una criatura de origen ignote que habla su propio idioma. Algunos dicen que proviene del espacio exterior, pero su aspecto es todo un misterio. En Smash Bros. titubean antes de aparecer y vagar por ahí a su bola. Puedes cogerlos y lanzarlos contra tu contrincante pero apenas harán daño. Sin embargo, son bastante eficaces rompiendo escudos. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' :*''GBA: Mother 3 (solo Japón)'' Inglés :Mr. Saturn :A creature from a race of unknown origin that speaks its own unique language. Some say they came from outer space, but the facts behind their appearance are wrapped in mystery. In Smash Bros., they'll wait a bit after appearing before wandering off on their own. They can be picked up and thrown at foes for minimal damage. Their shield-breaking properties are high. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' (Japan and US Only) :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (Japan Only) Pegatinas En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Tiene completamente la misma función que en las ediciones anteriores e incluso conserva su característico sonido al golpear a un oponente, salvo que ahora es aún más eficaz rompiendo escudos. El Mr. Saturn tiene otro papel exclusivamente en la versión de Wii U donde aparece en el Mundo Smash como un trofeo. Dicho trofeo tiene el efecto de que los escudos del enemigo se rompan fácilmente. Existe también un modo de batalla llamado Smash con Mr. Saturn, en el cual, el único objeto que aparecerá será el Mr. Saturn. Este modo está disponible tanto en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS en la Smashventura como en el Mundo Smash de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español europeo right|100px :Mr. Saturn :Los Mr. Saturn son una insólita raza que habla un idioma muy particular. Y aunque no lo parezcan... ¡son unos genios de la ciencia! En este juego parecen ir a su aire, pero puedes lanzárselos a tus rivales para... apenas hacerles un rasguño. Eso sí, son de lo mejorcito cuando se trata de romper escudos ajenos. :*''SNES: Earthbound'' (JP) :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (JP) Español americano right|100px :Mr. Saturn :Los Mr. Saturn son una insólita raza que habla un idioma muy particular. Y aunque no lo parezcan... ¡son unos genios de la ciencia! En este juego parecen ir a su gusto, pero puedes lanzárselos a tus rivales para... apenas hacerles un rasguño. Eso sí, son de lo mejorcito cuando se trata de romper escudos ajenos. :*''SNES: Earthbound'' (06/1995) Galería Mr. Saturn en Super Smash Bros. 4.jpg|Mr. Saturn en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pikachu junto a un Mr. Saturn SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Pikachu junto a un Mr. Saturn en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Origen Estas inocentes y pequeñas criaturas, nativa de Saturn Valley, aparecen por primera vez en EarthBound; se caracterizan por ser pequeños, tener una nariz con bigotes y llegar un moño rojo en la cabeza. Cuando Ness llega por primera vez a Saturn Valley junto a sus compañeros se encuentra que muchos Mr. Saturn han desaparecido misteriosamente. Los Mr. Saturn dan información acerca de dónde se encuentra Master Belch y de cómo se puede llegar a su guarida. Una vez derrotado este enemigo, todos los Mr. Saturn que eran explotado en la fábrica Belch son liberados y Ness puede así seguir adelante por la parte superior de Saturn Valley. Más tarde, los Mr. Saturn son quienes ayudan al Dr. Andonuts a completar la el Distorsionador de Fases, la máquina que ayuda a Ness y compañía a llegar a donde está Giygas. En Mother 3 estas criaturas vuelven a aparecer con una apariencia y personalidad similar a la del anterior juego. Son aterrorizados por los Puercaretos para que revelen dónde se encuentra uno de los magipsis. Al ser derrotados los Puercaretos por Lucas y compañía la villa es liberada. Mr. Saturn en Earthbound.png|Modelo de plastilina de Mr. Saturn en EarthBound. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate